You're Amazing
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo are stranded on an island, that turnes out isn't empty. Who are these people, or rather what are they. Please read, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**You're Amazing**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo are stranded on an island, but there is a quarrel and Sesshomaru is sent out to sea on a boat with no motor. Scared everyone calls out to him, when he's saved everyone is suspicious. Who saved him and why. **_

_Thinking_

Speaking

_**Chapter 1: Someone Is Here. **_

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were battling their way through the thick forest trees. Inuyasha grunted as a tree hit him in the face, the rest of the group was ahead of him.

"I hate this stupid forest!" Inuyasha grunted out as he pushed through the trees. "And why do we have to follow that idiot?" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru who raised a delicate eyebrow.

"_Stop telling us this every five minutes. You complain more than anything. We know you don't like the forest, neither do we but having you complain isn't going to help us any_." Sesshomaru thought angrily. "_Besides grow up. You don't hear me complaining_!"

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "Stop complaining and do something useful! Besides Inuyasha, Sesshomaru seems to be able to help which is more than you can do!"

Inuyasha huffed and looked away from the group, Sesshomaru led them up a little ways then hearing a splash looked at the water and narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru picked up a small stone and threw it in the water. The shadow of someone, or something dodged the stone and looked up, then swam away. Sesshomaru said nothing and started to set up a makeshift camp.

Inuyasha huffed, "Idiot, if we never left…"

"Shut it." Sesshomaru interrupted his half-brother and glared at him. "You got a complaint fine make your own stupid hut."

Sesshomaru handed him trees, leaves, and twigs. Turning he went back to making his hut. By nightfall Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo's huts looked like they could withstand a hurricane, Inuyasha's on the other hand, couldn't stand up against a small storm. Mad Inuyasha sat under his hut and waited for morning.

When morning arrived Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to make a boat when it could float Inuyasha pushed it out to sea quickly. Waving he watched as Sesshomaru drifted deep out to sea. Sesshomaru didn't shout or growl as Inuyasha would've done, he just sat and waited for the boat to come close to shore. That's when he felt the push.

Looking around he saw the ripples of a moving boat but couldn't fathom how he was moving so fast and towards the shore of the island they were on in a cave. Sesshomaru watched as the boat was placed a little on a rock so it couldn't move, but so it could be pulled out of the water. Sesshomaru got off the boat and looked around, he only saw a teal tail of what looked like a large dolphin tail disappear in the water.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku called out seeing his friend with the boat in tow and Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "You're ok!"

"Yeah no thanks to you half breed." Sesshomaru stated with venom in his voice.

Slowly the day passed by midafternoon everyone wanted a nap, everyone except Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked back to the cave where he had been pushed to safety. He looked around and found himself a tad bit frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Interference**_

"Hello?" Sesshomaru called out and his voice echoed. "Is anyone here? I won't hurt you I promise. I want to thank my savior. Please can we talk? I don't mean to be rude but I saw your tail. Anyone? Hello? Please I want to thank you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" The voice was famine, strong, and calm, it sounded a little sad as well.

Sesshomaru turned around startled and stared at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen only her head and shoulders were visible but she was gorgeous. He looked at her long raven black hair that floated around her like an aura, her brown eyes glowed with the small amount of light in the cave, and her arms, which were holding onto the wall, looked strong.

"You wanted to tell me something?" The girl replied when Sesshomaru said nothing.

"I… I… I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

"I see is that it then?"

"Well yes, but please wait… who are you… what are you?"

"Well…" The girl laughed and brought her mermaid tail to the top of the water. "I'm a mermaid." The mermaid put her tail in the water again so she could stay afloat.

"Your beautiful."

"My name is… Kagome."

"I'm Sesshomaru."

"I'd like to talk more but not now. Tonight I'll come here when the sun has set, please come."

Sesshomaru nodded yes then watched as Kagome turned and swam into the water waving her tail up and down once in the air, thus waving good – bye. Sesshomaru waited in anticipation for nightfall and was at the cave when the moon was rising and everyone was asleep.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out. "Kagome?"

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"GAH! Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on me from behind!"

"But it's fun."

"It's creepy."

"I can't help it that creepy is fun."

Sesshomaru smiled in happiness then frowned.

"What's wrong" Kagome asked.

"I smiled in happiness." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes and?"

"I haven't smiled in happiness for years."

"Just because you haven't don it in a while doesn't mean it's not possible."

"Your right."

"I just wish that being around you wasn't frowned upon by my friends."

"What do you mean?"

"My friends think I should stay away from you, because if I were to get out of the water until I was dry… well… I'd become a human. A naked human."

Sesshomaru gave a small laugh when she said naked and almost fell in the water. He wanted to kiss Kagome but didn't rush it, she was changing him in ways he never thought possible.

Kagome smiled then hearing something looked around the cave. "I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Trapped**_

Kagome turned and jumped into the water swimming away until she popped up about five minutes later right next to Sesshomaru.

"It's your friends they're looking for you." Kagome panted out. "I have to go, I can't let them see me."

Just when Kagome jumped into the water the group entered the cave and saw a tail fin. Inuyasha glared at it, a mermaid and a human were never supposed to get along. Miroku thought that it was cool, a mermaid and Sesshomaru were hanging out together. He wanted to have a mermaid to hang out with, one that would love him. Shippo thought it was a little creepy, but also really cool.

"Come on back idiot!" Inuyasha growled at him.

Sesshomaru and the others reluctantly left. The shadow of another mermaid watched as Inuyasha fell behind the group grumbling. The mermaid swam towards the shore, and slapped the water.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha whispered to the mermaid walking closer to her.

"Do what I ask and you can make love with me." The mermaid told him, Inuyasha gasped. "The names Kikyo."

Kikyo's whole body was black except for the human part of her where it was white. Inuyasha nodded yes and came a little closer watching his friends leave.

"Make a good strong net one that is able to touch the ground of the cave, and can go along the bottom to touch the lowest part of the cave. We will capture those rascals and make them regret hanging together with those men. Then you can have your way with me."

Kikyo swam away and slowly morning came, but no one was waking up. Sesshomaru however was the first one up, and because they had been up all night it would take a while for them to awake in the morning, but by mid after noon Sesshomaru walked to the cave, as he started he saw Miroku following him.

"Get lost." Sesshomaru whispered at him.

"Please I just want to see her I swear. Please let me come." Miroku whispered back pleading.

"Yeah me too?" Shippo whispered as he walked up to them.

Sesshomaru thought for a while then figuring it was ok nodded yes.

"Fine." With that they continued on in silence until they reached the cave.

Kagome was there waiting for Sesshomaru but stayed away from the rocks upon seeing his friends. Kagome swam away without waiting for one word to escape Sesshomaru's mouth. Just as Sesshomaru was going to walk away he heard three splashes. Looking back there were three mermaids.

"This is Sango." Kagome pointed to a bright blue mermaid on her left who nodded her head. "And this is Kilala." The light tan mermaid nodded her head yes. "And I'm Kagome."

"You're beautiful." Miroku told them as they swam towards the rock, Miroku put his hand out and Sango grabbed it.

Sango and Miroku hugged as did Shippo and Kilala. Sesshomaru just smiled and sat on the rock talking to Kagome. Everyone just watched him, but was startled to find Kagome kissing him. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so he just hugged her close to him and kissed back. Breaking away the mermaids waved good - bye to their boyfriends and swam off.

This went on at least two times a day every day for a week. After two weeks everything changed, there was a large and strong net blocking their path. Sesshomaru and the others couldn't see it.

"We'll find somewhere else to meet up." Sango tried to comfort her friend.

"Yeah. Kagome there are plenty of places to meet them." Kilala tried to reason with her friend.

"He'll think I abandoned him. He's like me he lost everything. I can't stop, I have to go." With that Kagome jumped over the net and went to the side of the cave with the rock, there she was trapped in the net and heard all of Sesshomaru's friends and Sesshomaru yelling at Inuyasha.

"Maybe this will get it though your thick skulls that mermaids are evil." Inuyasha told the group angrily.

Kagome wasn't about to give up using her tail she slapped Inuyasha with it hard, and he fell hard on the rock.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: She'll Die!**_

Sesshomaru managed to cut the ropes off his hands but now came the ropes on his chest and feet. Inuyasha got up and because he was mad attacked Kagome. She almost cried out in pain her tail was trashed and she started bleeding, but because she was a fighter at heart she refused to show her tears.

"Ha! How do you like that bitch?" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

Kagome answered his question with another slap of her tail, this time when Inuyasha tried to get up she slapped him again. Inuyasha grabbed her tail with his claws until he heard laughter.

"How is it Kagome? To be caught like a fish in a net?" Kikyo appeared out of nowhere. "You see these men are nothing but trouble. What do you see in him anyway? He refuses to show his true emotions, refuses to help you, hell he even refuses to cry for you."

"It's true." Kagome confessed looking down at the net and finding it harder not to allow the tears to fall from her eyes. "But he's like me." Kikyo stared in disbelief as Kagome started thrashing in the net to get free. "He's lost… everything important to him… just like… ME!" The net broke and Kagome fell into the water and started sinking.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru had broken his ropes and dove into the water, the very dog demon that was scared stiff of water had dove in.

"Kagome was unable to move her body had lost a lot of blood and her tail was ruined. Sesshomaru felt the lack of air stinging at his lungs forcing him to surface, he was about to dive again when he saw Sango and Kilala gently put Kagome on the shore and Sesshomaru swam to the shore and rubbed her face about to cry.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome just as her eyes opened, then he found himself being pulled under water about to drown.

"Ha not so tough now huh boy?" Kikyo glared at Sesshomaru as she kept pulling him down, then feeling a huge bump released Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gasped for air as he came to the surface and saw how Sango and Kilala were attacking Kikyo, keeping him safe away from her. Then they all stared as a blur swam past Kikyo and she went flying. Sesshomaru stared as Kikyo tried to fend her self from an unseen enemy.

Kikyo was again attacked only this time she cried out a threat. "You fool this will only kill you!"

Kikyo was breathing hard when a dolphin surfaced Kagome holding onto its dorsal fin. "Take it back." Kagome yelled at Kikyo.

"Take what back?"

"What you said before, about Sesshomaru. Take it back."

"Alright… fine… I take it back."

The dolphin swam as close to shore as it could then Kagome took a deep breath and using her hands walked back to shore. Sesshomaru swam back as well and helped Kagome into his lap, her wounds were bleeding badly, but his hand had been cut while trying to get away from Kikyo. Kagome allowed her tears to fall and feeling a sting Sesshomaru looked at his injured hand, it was healed completely.

As night fell and Kagome lay in Sesshomaru's hut in human form Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to kiss her, she had saved him by possibly killing herself.

"What are you waiting for?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru and he jumped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was never asleep."

"Oh."

"Come closer… it's hard to see you."

"Sure."

Sesshomaru leaned in close and found himself trapped in a passionate kiss with Kagome she was taking charge and Sesshomaru couldn't help but allow her.

_**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
